


Wrapped In Red

by myracingthoughts



Series: Hallmark Holiday Movie Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Marvel Cameos, Meddling, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: Wanda gets invited to her friend Steve’s Christmas Eve celebration and knows she’ll never hear the end of it if she doesn’t bring a date. Bucky just happens to be a convenient choice.And plus, he seems pretty in on the plan.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Hallmark Holiday Movie Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Wrapped In Red

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fulfills the 'Characters pretend to be dating' [Hallmark Holiday Movie Bingo](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/634579786258432002) square.

Wanda Maximoff was a little more than fed up with her phone. Well, maybe not the device itself, but the people on the other end, cancelling their plans and being too busy to make more. 

"Why is everyone suddenly busy tonight? I just don't get it."

Wanda never understood, nor had she ever really tasted the types of holiday seasons everyone else around her seemed to have. The ones with tables full of family and friends, house bursting the seams with carols, games and food.

No, Wanda was happy just to skate on through, dropping in on the occasional party hosted by friends, but never enough to warrant a _schedule_.

She tried to stave off the urge to pitch her phone off the rooftop, but that'd probably look even weirder than usual to her companion.

"Date problems?" he murmured past the chunk of hair loose from his bun, curtaining his face.

The truth was, James Buchanan Barnes was having the same sort of problem, a knowing look on his face. No stranger to having to go stag, he knew that same exasperation at having to go to these sorts of things alone. 

"Something like that," Wanda muttered, not wanting to get into the details.

Steve's parties were infamous, down to the dreaded singles tables scattered around the room. The worst was when Natasha got involved, trying to play matchmaker with her and Steve's friends. Steve liked projects, and when Nat got a hold of something? She never let go. 

So when they were together, Wanda felt like she was the next item up for auction, with Natasha clinging like her own personal Vanna White.

That was how she'd met Bucky, actually. They had ended up on one of those out of the way places in their apartment building. 

Well, not at the _Christmas_ party, but at the Fourth of July bash. 

It was a funny thing, though. Before that night, they hadn't even known they were neighbours. Somewhere between avoiding the good-natured (if not a little pushy) ribbing of their friends and stealing a plate of the best appetizers before anyone else could, they'd ended up on this very rooftop. Trading tales and griping about Steve and Natasha's wing person skills. 

They'd spent the night making fun of the whole show, the carefully curated menu, the meticulous firework timing. 

But that was the last year Steve and Bucky were roommates, the last time that party would be hosted in the barely-standing building, with Steve having picked up and moved a little closer to the suburbs six months back. 

He huffed a laugh, "Trying to avoid the singles' table, huh?"

"Yes!" Wanda all but groaned to his snort.

Bucky almost looked relieved at that, letting go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Kicking some chunks of salt across the ground, trying to work out the frustration they were both feeling, the sound seemed to echo across the rooftops. 

"You too?" Wanda asked, suddenly curious.

He nodded, "Guilty as charged."

She leaned back against the building, looking out towards the sound of honks and foot traffic on the streets below. It was happenstance they'd run into each other here, just hours before they'd see each other again across town.

Maybe the universe was trying to tell them something.

"Maybe we can help each other out?" Wanda proposed quietly, half-hoping he wouldn't hear her, or worse yet, laugh her off the rooftop at the notion. "It's my only party this year, and I was hoping not to feel like fresh meat for once."

But Bucky didn't raise an eyebrow, turning to look at her and asking, "Not celebrating Christmas with the family?"

"I'm Jewish actually," Wanda admitted with a wry smile as Bucky struggled to combat his slip. "So, Hanukkah, Passover, latkes, dreidels..."

"Uh, when was—?" Bucky actually blushed, bashful as he tried to get his footing, but Wanda was happy to put him out of his misery. It wasn't like they were close; she wasn't offended.

"It ended last week."

"Oh," he murmured. "I've never actually been to a Hanukkah celebration before," Bucky offered softly, sounding apologetic. "Maybe next year you can show me what it's all about?"

Wanda refrained from telling him that she'd considered inviting him. It was a fleeting thought that came to her after too many mixed drinks out with her girlfriends. She'd had the words on the tip of her tongue, but looking at those eyes, that face, she just couldn't get them out for fear of making a fool of herself. 

Even now, when he asked her to Steve's party out of necessity or even convenience, it seemed like the right decision.

"Sure. Next year," she said, even if the words felt a little hollow.

She tried to steady her voice and make it sound as convincing as possible, but she knew that even if he agreed to her Christmas party survival plan, they'd be right back to their typical interactions— or lack thereof— once the part was over and done with.

"But this year…" Bucky started, and for a moment, Wanda wasn't sure if he was going to take her up on it or not. "This year, maybe we should try it your way. Give ourselves a break until next year, huh?"

After all, the Fourth was the most fun she'd had at one of Steve's parties since college, and that was all thanks to Bucky. She'd even caught Steve and Natasha watching them all night, making bets and trying to get the rest of their friends in on it, so it's not like them being together would be a _surprise_ , exactly. 

In fact, he _still_ hadn’t heard the end of it from Natasha. Just last week, she'd been asking if he and Wanda were still texting back and forth. 

A little _too_ interested if he read into her tone right.

Wanda smiled, a real one that reached her eyes, "You're my hero."

There was a second she was lost in his eyes, the frustration replaced by gratitude… and something else. He cleared his throat, snapping them both out of it as he got back to the game plan.

"Well, I guess if we're going to do this, we should probably look the part," Bucky mused with a way-too-charming grin— one that Wanda couldn't help but mirror. "Wanna take us out for a test run?"

"A test run?" she asked, chewing on her lip.

Her stomach twisted as he wondered whether that was pushing things a little too far. A little too close to the truth. A little too much to ask.

"Yeah, to make sure we aren't awkward around each other or whatever."

Wanda furrowed her brow, trying to think this through. It was true they might not be as touchy-feely as a typical couple would, and there _was_ always the risk of someone calling them out on their charade…

"Dinner?" Wanda offered. "Before the party?"

Bucky countered, "How about drinks?"

"Is drinks more personal or less personal than dinner?" Wanda wondering aloud before she could edit her train of thoughts.

His smile widened to a smirk, "Depends on the drinks."

Something about the way he said it sent heat through Wanda's face and her hand flew to cover the uncomfortable twist of her mouth as the words burrowed in her brain. She was definitely overthinking this, she decided. Bucky was a natural flirt, after all, and he was just doing her a favour.

"But, uh," he seemed to backtrack, rubbing the back of his neck, "dinner's good, actually."

She was smiling so broadly she didn't even hear his restaurant recommendation.

* * *

Getting ready for the trial run (and Steve's party) turned into a little more of a production than Wanda anticipated.

Even after an hour spent deliberating outfit options, Wanda fussed in the mirror, tugging at the straps of her dress and trying to smooth down the flyaways from her hair. She was antsy, more than ready to hear the knock on her door or the buzz of her phone.

On edge as she waited for those five little letters to light up her screen.

The nervous questions started to swirl in her mind: Would he come in first? Oh god, would he judge that her apartment was a total disaster? Or, would he simply wait in the car for her, calling ahead to keep the engine on? 

But the question that seemed to ring out the loudest was, would he be half as worried as she was about what was supposed to be a very fake date?

"Quit while you're ahead, Wanda," she whispered to herself, practically rolling her eyes at the silly places her mind was taking her.

There was no way this was a ploy, she assured herself. This wasn't some big trick to get Wanda to play right into Steve and Natasha's hands. No. No, she decided, this was definitely their choice. After all, who could have possibly dreamt up that they'd _pretend_ to be seeing each other just to make a stupid holiday party a little less awkward?

The doorbell made Wanda almost shoot of her skin, taking one last look at her lipstick and eyeliner before she took a deep breath and pried open the door.

"Hi."

She didn't mean for her voice to sound as breathy as it did, but seeing him in a nicely-tailored wool jacket, with his red tie peeking out from between the lapels, was a little more surprising than she'd ever admit to him.

Bucky didn't miss a beat, smile widening as he shuffled his weight from foot to foot. Was he nervous?

"You look beautiful."

"You clean up well too," Wanda shot back with a lilt, watching the crinkles in his eyes stretch down the sides of his face. Adding softly, "Your tie's a little crooked, though."

She wasn't sure why they were both holding their breath as she reached up to adjust it, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Smoothing her fingers over the smooth fabric, she pushed back and shot him a sheepish smile.

"Thanks."

But something about the way he said it made it sound like there was more to be said. The word seemed to hang in the air for a beat too long before Wanda reached for her coat and tried to fill the silence.

"Oh, I uh, got you a little something," he added, pulling out a bouquet of flowers. "Figured it was the least I could do since you agreed to tonight."

"Wow," Wanda stopped to smell the white and red Amaryllis wrapped in paper. "These are lovely, thank you. Come in from the cold for a few seconds while I put these in water."

Wanda turned to rifle through her cupboard, looking for the vase she kept in the lower cabinet of her curio, as Bucky swept his eyes across the room.

"Nice place," Bucky offered with a low whistle. "Didn't know you were such a music fan."

Hovering over the vintage record player and guitar stand, he looked a little impressed as he ran his fingers over the instrument's wooden carvings.

"It was my dad's," Wanda explained, turning on the tap to fill the vase. "They both were. Do you play?"

"Back in the day," Bucky said vaguely. "Something to pass the time on base when we could sneak one into the barracks."

Wanda set the flowers on the counter and turned back to him, "Shall we?"

His blue eyes sparkled in the night as they appraised her, hand gently finding the small of her back as she headed to the front door and locked it behind them. She waited until the elevator to find out what the plan was for their evening.

But truthfully, he could have taken her to McDonald's, and she probably still would have a better time than going to tonight's party alone.

"So, what's on the menu?"

Bucky gave her a grateful smile, shoulder to shoulder with her in the elevator. 

"I figure Italian's always a safe bet?"

"You figured right."

Wanda shouldn't have been surprised when he opened the passenger door for her or when he immediately turned the seat-warmers on. 

And once at the restaurant, she probably also should have assumed he'd be the perfect conversationalist. He seemed to quickly fill the silences with his own stories— which mostly poked fun at Steve— but he managed to slip in a few self-deprecating zingers, too.

"So maybe this sounds bad, but I'm glad I'm not totally hopeless with this whole dating thing," Bucky said with a smile. "Even if tonight's all for show. At least I managed to convince a gorgeous date to put up with me all night."

"Oh, please," Wanda snorted. "Like you couldn't get any woman you wanted with a smirk and a wink."

He tilted his head in concession, humming a little as he challenged over the rim of his glass, "Took a little more convincing circumstances for you, though."

His tongue swiped across his lips, something Wanda couldn't help but notice, even in the restaurant's dim mood lighting.

"Yeah, well, I'm no catch either, mister. You're either a masochist or you like a challenge," Wanda shot back with a smile. "I haven't decided which."

But it was all in good fun.

He spent the whole night asking about _her_. She chalked it up to research, but she'd never seen anyone so keen to learn more about someone. Not someone they weren't together with, or family… maybe a close friend. The way he leaned over the table when he asked a question, how his eyes didn't leave her when she spoke, or the way he'd gently brush the top of her hand with his thumb.

Wanda couldn't quite describe it, but it just felt right.

It wasn't forced or awkward or invasive. It was just them— sure, maybe a little societal coupling pressure thrown in for good measure— but just two people sitting across from each other in a restaurant, playing 21 questions.

"Any bets on Steve and Natasha's reaction when we show up together?" Wanda asked, taking one last sip of her wine before they were set to leave.

Bucky did know them better than she did.

“Knowing them? ‘ _Finally_.’”

And somewhere in the back of her mind, she was thankful Steve had invited them both to his stupid party to begin with. Maybe even grateful Natasha had threatened them with the singles' table.

Because it was getting hard to tear herself away from those ocean blues.

And it wasn't just the drinks that painted the flush of her cheeks.

* * *

While the ride up had been bumper-to-bumper traffic for most of the stretch, Wanda didn't mind the extra time alone. Bucky had regaled her with some of the highlights of growing up with Steve and all the trouble they'd managed to get up to in Brooklyn. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the dimples in his cheeks when he laughed or the way the Brooklyn slipped in and out of his tone.

And so she'd barely noticed when he pulled into a snow-covered driveway, warm lights streaming through the picture window in front. There was garland on the railings, a wreath on the red door and music humming through the walls. They parked behind the few cars already lined up in the drive, Bucky turning to smile at her as he clicked the ignition off.

"This is us."

"Thanks for driving," Wanda offered with a faint smile. She was almost sad to leave the comfort of the car, trying not to let it show in her face.

She pried open the passenger door, her feet crunching into the snow outside as she closed it behind her. She was only a few steps away from the car when she slipped, her feet catching a patch of black ice while the other scrambled to find some sort of grip. Wanda yelped, bracing to hit the ground. 

But it never came.

"Woah! I've got you," Bucky's voice crackled in her ear, strong arms at her arm and waist, steadying her back onto her feet. "You alright?"

And for a second, wrapped in his warm, safe arms, she wondered if she _was_ alright, staring up at him a little more dazed than she remembered the drinks making her. That tiny crease in his forehead gave away his concern, and she tried to laugh it off, reassure him she hadn't hit her head on the way down.

"Better now," she said quietly, tilting her head up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks for the rescue."

"I _told_ Steve to salt the driveway, but he seems to have developed selective hearing in his old age," Natasha called out from the porch, arms crossed over her chest as she shivered in the cold.

"I heard that!" Steve's voice chimed in over the music and voices from inside the house.

Wanda's flush deepened at the thought of Natasha catching them in that moment, feeling a little exposed.

"Anyways, come on in! It's much warmer inside."

Natasha quickly returned to the warmth of the indoors, leaving Wanda and Bucky to burst out into the laughter they'd be holding back when they were caught. By the time they got to the door, Bucky and Wanda were giggling like they'd known each other their whole lives, noses and cheeks red from the cold.

* * *

"Wilson, you owe me a twenty," Natasha shot over Steve's shoulder.

"A regularly holiday miracle," Sam grumbled a little sorely, digging through his pocket for his wallet.

Natasha leaned on his shoulder playfully, watching as he flipped through the bills.

"Don't get too ahead of yourselves," Clint added, looking up from his plate full of hor d'oeuvres for the first time all night. "It'll take them at least a week of awkward texts before they admit it to each other. The second round of bets still stand."

Steve merely shook his head, watching on as Wanda and Bucky poured themselves drinks across the room. He knew Bucky better than most after a lifetime of being friends. So he could see the way his arm curved around her, anticipated her movements, and the way he watched her from the corner of his eye.

And while it had been a while since he'd seen that particular shade of pink in his face, he knew it was more than just the buzz of the holiday season.

"You enjoying yourself over there, old man?" Bucky joked, catching his stare.

Steve shot him a bashful grin, "I should be asking you the same."

And by the time the living room turned into a dance floor, Bucky and Wanda were dancing nose to nose wrapped in the red strobe lights.

Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> This fic was a prompt. You can find my [prompts list and details here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664) if you're interested in adding to my WIP list (please do).


End file.
